Jangan Anggap Aku Seperti Anak Kecil
by Riria Ly
Summary: James Sirius Potter yang usil jatuh cinta pada Molly Silena Weasley, si Ketua Murid yang tak menyukai keonaran. Next Generation, OOC, RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Jangan Anggap Aku Seperti Anak Kecil**

**James Sirius Potter**

**Molly Silena Weasley**

**Disclamer : J.K Rowling**

Terlahir dari kedua orang tua yang terkenal memang memiliki banyak keuntungan. Siapa yang tidak kenal Harry & Hermione Potter? Orang yang ikut andil besar dalam mengalahkan penyihir hitam terhebat sepanjang masa Lord Voldemort, merekalah orang tua ku.

Keuntungannya apa sajakah? Pertama kau akan selalu dihormati dan disegani oleh siapa saja, selalu diperhatikan, hidup dengan berkecukupan dan yang paling penting tidak sedikit gadis yang akan tertarik padamu. Berdasarkan polling dari para siswi Hogwarts yang dilakukan oleh Elisabeth Weasley selaku penulis tetap majalah sekolah, aku James Sirius Potter menempati urutan pertama lelaki yang menjadi idaman mereka. Dan aku perlu mengklarifikasi juga bahwa itu bukan hanya karena aku seorang Potter melainkan wajahku yang dari lahir sudah tampan dan juga jenius (?).

Lihat saja sekarang Gemma Eastley,tahun keenam Ravenclaw memohon agar bisa pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama. Ia memang cantik terlebih sexy tapi maaf aku tak suka sifatnya yang suka tebar pesona.

"Maaf Eastley aku sudah mengajak seseorang," kataku santai, tidak mengalihkan sedikit pun dari buku Transfigurasi Tingkat 6.

"Siapakah dia?"

"Molly Weasley"

"WHAT?" Aishh teriakannya sangat mengganggu "Kau menolakku karena si kutu buku itu!" aku menatapnya tak suka.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tentu saja dia tak pantas untukmu, sadarlah James." wajahnya memerah.

"Lalu kau pikir kau pantas untukku?"

Aku menutup buku dengan keras, mendorong kursi ke belakang dan beranjak pergi. Jika bukan seorang perempuan sudah aku kutuk ia berani menghina Molly ku. Sebenarnya istilah Molly ku terlalu berlebihan mengingat ia belum sah menjadi pacarku, peduli dengan itu, ia pasti akan menjadi pacarku bahkan Ibu dari anak-anakku.

Dia cantik dengan rambut merah bergelombang dan mata orange nya, sangat pintar, Ketua Murid pula, apakah ia masih tak pantas untukku? Eastley tentu salah besar. Dan dia ada didepanku sekarang.

"HaI Molly"

"Hai James" tak bisakah kau sedikit tersenyum, oh jangan matahari akan langsung terbenam jika meihat senyummu.

"Mau pergi ke Hogsmeade bersamaku?" kataku berbalik arah mengikutinya.

"Urus saja tim Quidditchmu," jawabannya berbeda kali ini, aku ingat dengan jelas saat tahun ketigaku mengajaknya pergi bersama dan ia menjawab 'Urus saja pekerjaan rumahmu' begitupula dua tahun selanjutnya.

"Tidak ada jadwal latihan Quidditch Molly sayang, kenapa jalanmu sakit sekali." aku cukup sulit mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Aku harus belajar untuk Ujian NEWT James, kau juga harus mulai bersiap untuk Ujian NEWT tahun depan!"

"Oh ayolah Molly, itu Halloween semua murid berlibur." usaha yang aku lakukan adalah menampilkan wajah sememelas mungkin.

"Tapi James…"

"Please Molly!" ini hampir berhasil, ia menghela nafas berat .

"Baiklah ini hanya ke Hogsmeade kan?" aku berteriak-teriak sampai melompat saking senangnya, Molly melotot padaku.

"Aku akan menjemputmu di Menara Ravenclaw, dan maaf sekali Molly sayang aku harus segera pergi, ada kelas dengan Patil yang super cerewet itu dan jangan lupa berdandanlah yang cantik!"

Aku mengedipkan mata, aku merasa seperti Fred yang sering menggoda perempuan. Bagaimanapun caranya besok haruslah sukses, aku berlari kencamng menuju ruang Transfigurasi sebelum guru cerewet itu marah-marah karena telat.

"Kau pergi bersama siapa James?" Fred yang tengah mengoleskan minyak rambut bertanya.

"Kau bisa menebaknya."

"Gemma Eastley, Rapunzel Fudge, Georgia Pattinson?" Louis menyahut, ahh pria itu sangat bodoh, ketiga perempuan itu tak akan bisa menandingi teman kencan ku ini.

"Saat Voldemort kembali bangkit, aku akan pergi bersama mereka." mengerutkan kening Fred bertanya siapa.

"Molly Weasley" terlihat Louis mencoba menelan cokelat Bertie Botts dengan susah payah karena batuk, aku melambaikan tongkat padanya.

"Kau serius James?"

"Molly mau?" aku sangat tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Fred.

"Tentu saja dia mau." kataku tak terima.

"Yahh mungkin Molly melihat usahamu untuk mengajaknya selama 3 tahun ini." terserah apa yang kalian bilang, yang terpenting aku harus tampil semenarik mungkin.

"Perjuanganmu selama bertahun-tahun ini rupanya sedikit mendapatkan hasil."

Setelah dipikir-pikir perkataan Loius ada benarnya juga, sudah bertahun-tahun aku mendekatinya, selalu mengekorinya saat di The Burrow, berpura-pura tak mengerti pelajaran dan bertanya padanya. Ia tipikal pendiam tapi cerewet, dalam artian ia akan diam saja jika tak penting dan cerewet untuk kepentingan kita sendiri. Itulah daya tariknya menurutku, aku menggunakan segala cara agar bisa selalu dekat dengannya.

Kami bertiga turun keawah, Loius sepertinya akan pergi dengan pacarnya Anna Jordan. Sementara aku dan Fred melanjutkan jalan menuju pintu dan berpisah arah itu artinya dia akan pergi bersama gadis Hufflepuff.

Sesampainya didepan pintu asrama Ravenclaw berjejer gadis-gadis dari mulai kecil hingga dewasa, menunggu pacarnya mungkin dan tidak mungkin Molly salah satu diantara mereka. Beberapa dari mereka menyapa genit berharap aku akan mengambil salah satu diantara mereka, aku hanya memberinya senyum.

"Belby bisakah kau panggilkan Molly untukku?" aku bertanya pada sahabat dekat Molly, ia mengangguk masuk kedalam dan kembali lima menit berikutnya dengan Molly dibelkangnya.

Dia cantik asalkan "Molly Silena Weasley! bisakah kau tinggalkan buku-buku yang menyebalkan itu."

"Aku tidak bisa membuang waktu James, Ariella kembalikan buku ku!" Belby merebut kedua buku tebalnya, beribu-ribu aku ucapkan terimakasih.

"Itu lebih baik Molly." aku menarik tangan Molly, mengedip pada Belby yang member dua jempolnya padaku.

Saat ini kami tengah berada dirumah minum Madam Puddifoot, banyak sekali pasangan yang berada disini, saling memandang, berpegangan tangan bahkan tak sedikit yang berciuman. Mataku membesar saat melihat adikku Al berciuman dengan Stefanny Zabini yang menurut rumor mendapat gelar Princess Slytherin karena kecantikan dan kepintarannya, sekilas dia memang cantik. Aku mengerang, itu berarti Al selangkah lebih maju dariku.

"Molly"

"Hmm" kalian bisa menebak apa yang dilakukannya, membaca buku. Bagaimana bisa? Ia menemukan buku itu dikantong mantelnya, memang susah jika berkencan dengan orang yang lebih mencintai buku ketimbang pasangannya.

"Tutup bukumu itu lalu kita mengobrol"

"Kita masih bisa mengobrol James, kau bicara saja"

Aku menghela nafas kasar, merebahkan kepalaku diatas meja dan memandanginya yang fokus membaca.

"Baiklah aku menyerah, sekarang kau ingin bertanya apa?" itu lima menit kemudian.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Selepas lulus dari Hogwarts kau ingin kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke Kementerian, Departemen Penegakan Hukum Sihir, cukup menarik bagiku" jawabnya seraya meminum Butterbeer yang tadi belum disentuhnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan ke Kementerian."

"Kau harus mengejar impianmu sendiri James, jangan mengikuti orang," katanya keras.

"Menurutmu aku harus kemana?"

"Kau Keeper yang cukup hebat, ku pikir tak ada salahnya berkarir sebagai pemain Quidditch professional, kau juga punya bakat sebagai seorang Auror, mungkin"

"Really?"

Dia mengangguk. "Kalau boleh aku sarankan kau bisa menjadi pemain Quidditch untuk beberapa tahun kedepan lalu masuk ke Kementrian bagian Departemen Permainan dan Olahraga Sihir atau mengikuti pelatihan Auror." pikirannya selalu terfokus pada masa depan, aku pasti bahagia jika memiliki seorang istri seperti itu.

"Aku akan melakukan saranmu."

Satu Dua Tiga "Kau harus tetap memikirkannya James, ini hidupmu" Aku memangku dagu, bagian yang paling menarik dari Molly Silena Potter, hmm Weasley maksudku adalah saat ia berceramah soal masa depan. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" ia berhenti, menatapku ingin tahu.

"Kau cantik saat mengomel seperti itu." apakah aku tak salah lihat, pipi Molly merona- aku sangat yakin itu. seberapa sering pun aku mengatakannya cantik, ekpresinya biasa saja, tapi ini? Mungkinkah?

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

"Hei Molly tunggu!" aku berlari, kenapa dia aneh sekali. "Langkahmu cepat juga, sekarang kita akan kemana?" tanyaku ketika berhasil menyamai langkahnya.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Paman George," ujarnya.

"Baiklah kebetulan produk Sihir Sakti Weasley ku habis disita, padahal aku masih memerlukannya untuk mengerjai anak Slytherin." aku melupakan sesuatu bahwa orang disampingku adalah…

"James berhenti berbuat onar, gunakan waktumu untuk belajar-" aku cepat-cepat memotongnya. "Ceramah dilanjut nanti saja." aku menarik tangannya dan berlari.

"JAMESSS"

"Kau jahat sekali Molly melarang aku membeli produk Sihir Sakti Weasley."

Aku kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, dimana Molly dengan jahatnya membeli produk lelucon maha dahsyat itu, bahkan Kotak Makanan Pembolos yang akan sangat berguna ketika pelajaran Rune Kuno pun tak boleh. Jangan panggil aku James Potter jika tak memiliki cara lain, darah jahil yang diturunkan oleh Grandpa James dan Sirius selalu bisa membuat otakku cermelang dalam membuat lelucon. Saat Molly sibuk mengobrol dengan Aunt Audrey, aku diam-diam berbisik pada Uncle George untuk mengirimkan barang-barang lelucon via OWL dan dia setuju.

"Itu tak berguna James, lebih baik kau gunakan galleonmu untuk membeli sesuatu yang bermanfaat atau ditabung untuk masa depan." Maafkan aku Molly,aku sudah terlanjur membelinya. Kau tenang saja lemari besi Dad di Gringgots masih sangat penuh dengan galleon, jika aku mendapatkan bagiannya kurasa cukup untuk kehidupan kita nanti, oh tetap saja aku akan bekerja.

"Kita juga butuh hiburan Molly, jangan membuat hidupmu terlalu serius." Molly memberikan bantahan yang luar biasa panjang. "Kau lebih cerewet dari Mom," keluhku, Al dan Lily mungkin tahan jika diceramahi oleh Mom, sedangkan aku biasanya tertidur atau kabur diam-diam.

"Itu karena kita berpikir realistis untuk ke depan!"

"Baiklah aku mengaku kalah."

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu kau bertanya padaku soal Transfigurasi, tapi Ariella bilang kau sangat pandai dalam pelajaran itu." dia menatapku penuh curiga.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya Molly sayang" aku ingin merangkul pundaknya tetapi ia menjauh.

Tak terasa kita sudah sampai di depan pintu asrama Ravenclaw. Kenapa hari ini begitu cepat? Padahal aku ingin lebih lama berduaan dengan Molly, yang sangat sulit mendapat momentum dilain waktu.

"Aku masuk." Aku menahan tangannya. "Ada apa?" keningnya berkerut.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau lupakan," ucapku memandangnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu"

"Bicaralah yang jelas James"

"Seorang wanita beri sehabis berkencan." Aku memberinya kode, otaknya jenius bukan? Ia pasti tahu.

"Intinya itu apa James Potter? Tapi tunggu dulu memangnya kita berkencan?" dengan polosnya aku mengangguk.

"Jangan bergurau James, sudahlah aku masuk."

Aku tak tahu kejadian jelasnya seperti apa, yang pasti bibir Molly menyentuh pipiku. Fungsi jantungku seolah berhenti sejenak, ini terasa seperti mimpi. Aku menyentuh bekas ciuman Molly, lalu melihat wajahnya yang semerah rambutnya entah karena malu atau apa.

"ARIELLA BELBY!" Teriakannya tajam dan sangat keras,

Anak itu memang selalu membantuku, perlukah aku mengiriminya sekotak permen Honeydukes, atau beberapa bungkus Kacang Segala Rasa atau Cokelat Kodok.

"TERIMAKASIH ARIELLA"

Dari kejauhan aku masih mendengar teriakan Molly dan jeritan histeris Ariella.

******TBC****

**Aneh ya couple nya :D**

**Ini fic pertama yang aku post, RnR please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nisa Malfoy : thank's udh reveiew, soal typo aku bakal lebih perhatiin :D**

**Intanmulsen : aku emang suka pair yg ga biasa, lah ketahuan kak Riwa itu author HP fav aku :D**

**Dwida2 : thanks udah reveiew**

**Lunar ; molly silena weasley itu, molly weasley ii anaknya percy. Cuma karena disini harry nikah sama Hermione, jadi ga apa-apa kan kalo james sama molly :D**

**Sanmione84 : thanks atas reveiew, aku juga harmony shipper loh :D**

**Jangan Anggap Aku Seperti Anak Kecil Chapter 2**

Terjebak dikantor Slughorn tua menurutku adalah hal yang membosankan tapi tidak dengan Al, dia dengan asyiknya bertanya-tanya lebih banyak soal ramuan Polyjuice, ramuan yang menjadi project baru kita untuk bulan ini. Aku mau tak mau mendengarkan pidatonya, karena ini ilmu dan akan bermanfaat untukku.

"Tapi kita membutuhkan fluxweed sebagai bahan," kata Guru Ramuan itu.

"Apakah artinya kita harus ke Hutan Terlarang, Sir?" tanyaku antara sebal dan geli.

"Tentu saja James, kali ini giliranmu dan Rose, jika aku tak salah."

Apa ku bilang, masuk ke Hutan Terlarang adalah sesuatu yang biasa untukku. Tapi sungguh lama kelamaan aku bosan juga mencari bahan-bahan Ramuan. Benar kata Scorpius, kenapa kita tidak membeli di apotek Diagon Alley saja.

"Aku tak bisa Profesor, latihan Quidditch sampai malam, pertandingan pertama satu minggu lagi." Itu memang benar, dan aku sebagai Kapten harus mengikuti latihannya.

"Sepertinya Rose juga ada patroli Prefek, Sir," kata Al. "Aku akan pergi mencarinya," tambahnya lagi. Adikku ini terlalu rajin, memang wajahnya mirip Dad tapi jika soal pelajaran ia mirip sekali dengan Mom.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengajak Scorpius, Lily atau Molly, Al."

Pintu kantor Slughorn diketuk, Slughorn menyuruh seseorang diluar agar masuk.

"Sore Profesor Slughorn." Merlin, aku sangat kenal suara ini dan saat aku berbalik kearah pintu melihat Molly ku, dibelakangkannya ada Stefanny Zabini, aku melirik sekilas pada Al, mimic muka nya sedikit berbeda.

"Hello Molly anakku, ada perlu apa kau kesini?" Slughorn bertanya.

"Wahh Molly aku semakin yakin jika kita berjodoh." Aku mendekat kearahnya, tetapi dia malah mendelik kearahku.

"James ini bukan saatnya bercanda." Aku tak bercanda Molly, karena aku begitu yakin jika kita ini berjodoh.

"Zabini terlibat pertengkaran dengan beberapa anak Hufflepuff, Sir, aku harap kau bisa memberinya detensi agar ia tidak mengulanginya lagi," kata Molly, Ketua Murid yang sangat bertanggung jawab.

"Benarkah itu Miss Zabini?" Slughorn menatap kearah Zabini, tetapi sepertinya ia sama sekali tak berminat menjawab. "Baiklah aku akan memberinya hukuman," katanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi Sir," ucap Molly memandang Zabini, lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"Molly tunggu aku akan mengantarmu, aku pergi Sir"

Aku berlari menyusulnya, sampai-sampai menutup pintu kantor Slughorn dengan keras. Aku berani bertaruh dia tak akan marah, karena Keluarga Potter adalah asset berharganya.

"Aku 18 tahun James, kau tak perlu mengantarku," ujarnya, setelah aku berhasil menyamai langkahnya.

"Sebagai calon suami yang baik, aku harus memastikan keadaanmu baik setiap saat." Dia mendengus sebal, aku tahu sebenarnya kau senang.

"Lulus saja belum, sudah berpikir seperti itu. Lagipula apa aku pernah bilang kau adalah calon suamiku?"

"Itu, kau baru saja bilang." Dia memberiku pelototan, ini sudah sangat biasa, akan aneh jadinya jika ia tak seperti ini.

"Apa kau tak ada jam berkeluyuran seperti ini?" tidak adakah pertanyaan yang lebih romantis lagi, misalnya apa kau sudah makan? Jika belum ayo kita ke Aula Besar bersama. Hei James Potter, itu Molly Weasley, putri Percy Weasley yang selalu serius.

"Hari ini aku hanya memiliki Rune Kuno dipagi hari," jawabku akhirnya.

"Oh.. iya aku harus mengerjakan essay Rune Kuno untuk Jumat nanti, aku harus ke ruang rekreasi." Seharusnya aku tak bilang soal Rune, maniak belajarnya jadi kumat lagi.

"Aku akan membantumu Molly," tawarku yang ditolak keras oleh Molly, tetapi aku yang pantang menyerah mengikutinya ke Menara Ravenclaw, walaupun tak bisa masuk karena tak bisa menjawab tebakan super aneh dari burung penjaga pintu Ravenclaw, mungkin lain kali aku harus bertanya dengan Lily.

Usahaku memang tak sia-sia karena lima menit kemudian, Molly keluar meskipun dengan dua buku tebal, satu dimasing-masing tangannya, serta sebuah perkamen, pena bulu dan juga tinta.

"Menyebalkan sekali didalam, si David Corner tengah mengadakan pesta aneh diruang rekreasi, aku tak bisa belajar," curhatnya padaku.

"Aku punya satu tempat, ayo."

"Bagaimana?" aku bertanya, setelah menggelar sebuah karpet didekat sebuah pohon, Danau Hitam terbentang didepan kami. Ini adalah tempat aku nongkrong bersama Fred dan Lou, mengatur strategi untuk mengerjai anak-anak yang menurut kami menyebalkan.

"Ya, udaranya sangat segar sekali dan yang terpenting tempat ini sunyi." Ia menatap cerah sekeliling kami, lalu mulai duduk dikarpet yang aku ambil dengan mantra Accio dari kamarku di Menara Gryffindor.

"Aku senang kau suka."

Dia mulai membuka buku yang judulnya _Seribu Huruf Rune Terkenal_ , aku sangat yakin jika diam saja seperti ini, aku akan terabaikan.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Kau cukup diam saja, itu sangat membantu sekali," ujarnya, yang mulai menuliskan huruf-huruf latin jaman dahulu yang sama sekali tak aku suka, lalu kenapa aku mengambil NEWT nya? Tentu itu karena Mom, ia mengatakan tak akan membelikanku Firebolt 21-sapu tercepat dan baru keluar tahun ini, jika aku tak mengambilnya.

"Kau akan menyesal, karena aku cukup menguasainya."

"Tidak perlu," jawabnya, tampak melirikku sedikit pun, menyebalkan sekali.

Sekitar 5 meter disamping kananku, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Sebuah bunga Lily yang sangat indah, aku memetiknya satu. Lalu aku kembali ke tempat tadi, melihat Molly yang memandang kesana kemari memanggil namaku. Aku tahu Molly, kau tak bisa jauh-jauh dariku.

"Belum ada 5 menit aku meninggalkanmu, kau bahkan sudah merindukanku." Aku menyeringai, ia kembali duduk.

"Aku hanya takut, barangkali saja kau tercebur ke Danau Hitam dan tenggelam," katanya dengan membolak-balik halaman bukunya tak tentu.

"Itu memperjelas bahwa kau tak mau kehilanganku." Dia melotot tapi wajahnya juga memerah, Molly kau menggemaskan sekali.

"Aku,, aku hanya tak mau dituduh menceburkanmu, meskipun aku ingin sekali." Hei aku tak percaya itu.

Aku berdiri, lebih dekat kearah Danau Hitam. "Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menceburkan diri ke Danau Hitam jika kau menolak cintaku."

"Jangan bercanda James," seru Molly tajam, bahkan dia ikut berdiri.

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau kehilanganku Molly."

"Tidak"

"Iya"

5 menit kemudian aku baru berhenti menggodanya, itu pun karena aku mulai mengantuk akibat angin sepoi-sepoi bulan November, jam 1 dini hari aku baru merebahkan diri diranjangku karena latihan Quidditch.

Kurasa aku tidur cukup lama, tapi bukankah tadi aku hanya tidur disehelai karpet, kenapa kepala ku tak sakit seperti tertidur diatas bantal hanya saja ini lebih keras. Aku juga merasakan tangan seseorang mengelus rambutku pelan. Aku membuka mataku, sedikit sekali, dan jantungku ingin melompat saat itu juga mendapati wajah Molly yang tengah menatapku, tangannya pun masih mengelus rambutku dengan lembut.

Merlin, ini adalah impianku saat berumur 10 tahun ketika melihat Teddy yang tertidur dipangkuan Victoire, dihalaman The Burrow yang luas. Dan aku kini mengalaminya, meskipun didepan Danau Hitam, bukan padang yang berhamburan bunga. Apa itu artinya usaha ku selama ini berbuah hasil yang manis.

"Wajahmu ternyata sangat polos saat tertidur," ia berkata, aku menebak sudut bibirnya pasti tersenyum.

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin lama-lama menikmati sentuhan tangan Molly dirambutku, tetapi hari pasti sudah sore dan perutku juga lapar. Aku membuka mata pelan-pelan dan berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa.

"Ini sudah sore, kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?" aku menatap Molly, dia cukup salah tingkah dengan meraup bukunya asal.

"Aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu, hanya saja tidurmu itu seperti orang mati."

Molly Weasley, sang Ketua Murid teladan bisa juga berbohong.

"Benarkah? Kalau aku tak salah bukannya aku hanya tidur dikarpet bukannya dipahamu." Seringai jahil mulai muncul diwajahku, ini termasuk refleks yang tak bisa ku kendalikan.

"Aku hanya kasihan saja padamu, tidurmu tampak gelisah dan ahh sudahlah aku harus ke ruang rekreasi." Ia membereskan buku-bukunya dengan cepat kemudian berlari meninggalkanku.

Hari yang sangat indah.

Aku berdiri membereskan karpet dan mengirimnya kembali ke Menara Gryffindor, tidak lucu bukan jika seorang James Potter, cowok paling hot se Hogwarts menenteng karpet.

Aku, Fred, Louis, Ryan, Max serta Creveey bersaudara Eric dan Kakaknya Hannah berjalan menuju lapangan Quidditch yang sudah aku pesan sebelumnya. Karena pertandingan pertama adalah melawan tim Ravenclaw, tim yang cukup jelas karena diperkuat oleh Lily yang kemampuan menangkap snitch nya luar biasa seperti Dad, coba saja jika dia berada di Gryffindor, apalagi ditambah Al yang merupakan Chaser berbakat, Gryffindor pasti tak akan terkalahkan selagi ada Potter bersaudara. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, Lily yang otaknya encer sekali lebih memilih berada di Ravenclaw, aku justru aneh pada Al yang masuk Slytherin, karena awalnya ia menolak mentah-mentah berada disitu tetapi saat ini dia terlihat menikmatinya.

"Kita harus lebih memperhatikan McLaggen dan Corner," kataku.

"Kami sudah tahu James," balas Louis malas.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya selama dua minggu ini," sembur Fred, aku sebagai kapten yang baik, hanya mencoba mengingatkan.

"Aku justru agak khawatir pada Eric, dia suka sekali terdiam bodoh memandangi Lily saat ia terbang." Hannah mendelik menatap adiknya.

"Jangan salahkan aku, dia memang cantik apalagi saat terbang," kata Eric dengan senyum bodohnya. Aku berdehem, Eric menatapku takut. "Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak memandangnya James, kau tenang saja."

"James lihatlah itu Molly." Aku memandang kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Ryan, memang ada Molly tapi dia berjalan bersama Robert Stanley, rekan Ketua Muridnya yang wajahnya luar biasa sok padahal biasa saja. Aku yang tengah cemburu memutuskan untuk tidak menyapa dan berharap dia akan menyapaku. Tetapi apa yang terjadi, dia melewatiku begitu saja, melirik pun tidak, asyik berbincang perihal NEWT yang akan mereka hadapi.

"Aku turut berduka James," ucapan Fred beda sekali dengan wajahnya yang menyeringai jahil.

"Aku sarankan kau cepat-cepat menyatakan perasaanmu pada Molly, James," saran Louis. "Ada desas desus si Stanley itu, naksir Molly," tambahnya.

Aku tak perlu takut, karena dia tak ada apa-apanya dibanding aku, anak dari Harry Potter, tampan, pintar yeah walaupun dia lebih pintar dariku.

"Tetapi bukankah James sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Molly sejak ia berumur 10 tahun, lalu Molly menolaknya mentah-mentah." Aku melotot pada Ryan, ia meringis ngeri.

"Aku tahu itu, mungkin James mengatakannya dengan lebih serius lagipula ia kini sudah hampir 17." Louis kau memang sahabatku yang paling luar biasa.

"Aku bisa membantumu menyiapkan sebuah tempat yang romantis James," tawar Hannah, selain pandai memainkan Quaffle, dia baik hati juga.

"Kau juga bisa meminta bantuan pada Lily, Rose, Kate, Lucy, Beth dan kami pun siap membantumu." Aku memandang Fred, dia tampak tak sedang bercanda.

"Kau hanya perlu menentukan tanggalnya dan kami siap bekerja," kini Ryan yang tampak semangat.

"Bagaimana jika setelah pertandingan melawan Ravenclaw sabtu nanti, malamnya di Menara Astronomi," usul Louis, ini kenapa mereka semua yang antusias, siapa sih yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya? Aku, kan! Setelah dipikir-pikir ide itu tak buruk juga, Menara Astronomi bisa menjadi sangat romantis apalagi saat malam hari dan langit yang bertabur bintang, asal Molly tidak menyuruhku untuk menyebutkan nama rasi bintang itu.

"Baiklah," kataku akhirnya.

"Itu bisa menjadi motivasi untukmu agar kita meraih kemenangan James," ucap Max, aku tak meragukan lagi ia pasti akan menjadi Kapten saat aku lulus nanti. Aku mengangguk kearahnya.

"Fred, aku telah berhasil memikirkan sebuah lelucon baru," sebenarnya sejak kemarin aku ingin membicarakan ini, hanya saja selalu tak sempat.

"Apa itu James?" tanya Fred penasaran.

"Lelucon yang sangat luar biasa, aku jamin bisa menggemparkan seluruh Hogwarts."

"Jika kau ingin bersama Molly, berhentilah memikirkan soal lelucon James." Ada benarnya juga yang dikatakan Hannah, tapi sekali lagi otakku sudah tertata dengan baik jika soal membuat lelucon.

"Cepat jelaskan James!" rupanya Louis juga penasaran.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti." Aku melirik pada Hannah, Max, Eric dan Ryan.

"Aku ikut." Ryan menatapku memohon, baiklah lagi pula aku perlu banyak orang, orang yang menyukai lelucon tentu saja.

"Datang ke kamar kami malam nanti!"

Pagi-pagi sekali dihari Jumat aku memutuskan untuk sarapan di Aula Besar, agak aneh memang. Ini demi bisa bertemu dengan Molly, sudah tiga hari aku tak menjumpainya, kata sahabatnya Ariella, ia tengah ada urusan di Kementerian Sihir, pergi pagi, pulang sore. Kebetulan di meja Ravenclaw ada Lily dan juga Kate, aku menghampiri mereka.

"Hei Lils, Kate," mereka tak membalas tetapi menatapku dengan aneh seolah aku ini Boggart yang tengah kebingungan.

"Apa saat pelajaran Ramalan dikelasmu, Profesor Trelawney bilang ada suatu kejadian dahsyat?" Lily menatap Kate, yang membalas menggeleng.

"Kalian berdua kenapa sih?" aku bertanya kesal.

"Ada masalah apa James kau datang kesini?" tanya Lily, tidak diragukan lagi dia memang adikku.

Aku mengambil sepotong pie didepanku. "Apa kalian melihat Molly?"

"Dia sudah pergi 10 menit yang lalu, dia tengah mengadakan penelitian di Kementerian bersama Robert."

Daging yang berada dimulutku tidak bisa melewati kerongkongan tidak bisa keluar juga, untungnya Lily menggumamkan mantra padaku.

"BERSAMA STANLEY?" Teriakku setelah makanan sialan itu berhasil melalui kerongkonganku.

"James jaga suaramu, ini masih pagi," tegur Lily, kenapa Molly tak bilang padaku, Ariella juga, bukankah ia mendukung hubunganku dengan Molly.

"Aku harus menyusulnya ke Kementerian!"

"Hei James kau ada Mantra jam 8 nanti, Mom pasti marah berat jika kau membolos pelajaran itu.

"Mom tak akan tahu jika kau tak memberitahunya." Aku memandang Lily yang tengah menikmati sarapannya.

"Kau melupakan satu fakta besar bahwa Profesor Biers adalah sahabat Mom." Aku mendengus, Profesor Biers adalah teman Mom di Kementerian, sudah tiga tahun menjadi Guru Mantra di Hogwarts. "Sudahlah James, ini hanya sebagian dari tugasnya sebagai Ketua Murid, lebih baik kau bersiap-siap untuk lusa menghadapi tim ku, dan yang terpenting adalah malam harinya."

"Betul James, aku Lily dan juga Rose sudah menyiapkan sebuah konsep yang sangat romantis," Kate berseru. Kepala ku rasanya ingin meledak jika memikirkan itu, relax James, dinginkan kepalamu.

"Jikaseperti itu lebih baik aku kembali ke ruang rekreasi, memikirkan lelucon bersama Fred dan Lou."

"Akan ku adukan pada Mom, James," seru Lily keras.

"Jika kau tak ingin Mom tahu soal 'itu'." Aku mengerling padanya, dia membuang muka kesal, tak membalas sama sekali. Mengetahui rahasia penting soal Lily, sangat menguntungkan sekali. Aku senang sekali sampai-sampai tersenyum pada tiga gadis Hufflepuff yang baru saja memasuki Aula Besar, mereka mengikik kegirangan, mungkin sekumpulan orang aneh penggemarku.

Aku tak sabar untuk melaksanakan lelucon itu malam ini, ditemani sahabat setiaku Fred dan juga Lou, lalu ada Ryan, Sam, teman satu angkatanku Nathan dan Ivan, serta para perempuan macam Beth dan Roxanne yang memaksa ingin ikut.

RnR yahh *kedip2*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : Harry Potter hanya milik Mami Rowling**

**Jangan Anggap Aku Seperti Anak Kecil Chapter 3**

Kami semua berkumpul diruang rekreasi Gryffindor pada tengah malam, siap melakukan sesuatu hal yang sangat mulia. Membuat Hogwarts tertawa.

"Fred dan Roxanne, kalian bertugas memindahkan ruang Arithmancy dan Transfigurasi," kataku.

Fred melenguh tajam. "Ada banyak barang di ruang Transfigurasi, James," protesnya.

"Kami akan saling membantu jika sudah selesai. Nathan, aku dan Louis akan memindahkan barang-barang dari ruang Ramalan- secara khusus karena aku menyukainya ke ruang Ramuan."

"Kau gila, Ramalan dan Ramuan jauh sekali jaraknya," ucap Nathan dengan mata melebar.

"Justru itu tantangannya, pasti akan sangat menarik." Nathan tidak membalas, itu berarti dia setuju. "Untuk Ivan dan Beth, Mantra dan Telaah Muggle." Aku secara khusus menghadap Beth lalu mengedip padanya, pipinya memerah dengan tiba-tiba. Menurut feeling-ku dia memendam perasaan pada Ivan.

"Dan kalian," aku menatap Ryan dan Sam bergantian. "Pertahanan dan Sejarah Sihir, kita tidak membawa Rune Kuno dan Herbologi juga Satwa Gaib."

Semua sudah mendapatkan tugas, sebelum keluar dari Menara Gryffindor, aku terlebih dahulu memeriksa Peta Perampok. Flich ada dikantor jeleknya, dan semua aman dan terkendali.

"Oke semuanya, mari kita mulai."

Semua berjalan begitu lancar, walaupun aku harus bolak-balik membawa barang-barang dari Menara Utara ke ruang Transfigurasi, tapi membayangkan ekspresi Trelawney kaget keesokan harinya membuat semangatku kembali berkobar. Jam dua kami kembali ke Menara Gryffindor, berkumpul diruang rekresi sejenak, saling menggumamkan pujian satu sama lain.

"Aku tak sabar melihat bagaimana raut muka Patil saat melihat kelasnya berhamburan bola ramalan," gumam Fred semangat, buka rahasia umum lagi Fred sangat tidak menyukai Patil, sebenarnya aku juga tapi berhubung dia baik padaku-karena aku jenius.

"Binns pastinya tak akan menyadari kelasnya berubah," kata Beth. "Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah meninggal," tambah Roxanne yang tampak kelelahan tapi wajahnya ceria.

"Aku kasihan pada Profesor Biers, dia kan baik," ucap Ryan.

"Oke kalian sudah bekerja keras dan dipersilahkan untuk istirahat untuk menyambut tawa esok hari."

Kami semua berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing, aku bersama Ivan secara hati-hati membuka pintu kamar, langsung merebahkan diri diranjang.

"James, lain kali ajak aku lagi ya." Ia nyengir, aku mengacungkan dua jempol padanya sebagai jawaban.

Masalah lelucon sudah beres, sabtu malam aku akan menyatakan cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Molly. Tidak biasanya aku melakukan permohonan sebelum tidur, tapi aku benar-benar berharap bahwa malam itu akan berjalan sesuai keinginanku.

Pasti Hogwarts merasa aneh hari ini melihat Trio Marrauders Next Generation, pagi-pagi sekali sudah berada di Aula Besar, duduk manis sambil menyantap sarapan. Audy, anak kelas tujuh Gryffindor secara terang-terangan berkata 'Kalian kena kutuk apa?'

"Kenapa belum ada yang menyadari sih," kata Fred sebal.

"Hei Fred ini masih jam 7 pagi, bahkan kita yang pertama sarapan dari Gryffindor," seru Lou. "Ini semua karena kau James, membangunkan kami dipagi buta, padahal aku masih bisa tidur satu jam lagi." Kami semua memang kurang tidur.

"Ayolah Dude, kita tak mau melewatkan bagian yang paling menyenangkannya, kan?"

"Tapi ini kelewat pagi James, Lily dan Kate saja belum terlihat batang hidungnya."

"Sekali-kali tak apa kan mendahuli mereka." Louis tidak membalas, memilih untuk menyantap roti panggangnya.

"Hei James itu Molly," seru Lou, memunjuk pintu Aula, yang baru saja dimasuki oleh wanita paling cantik, rambut merahnya dibiarkan tergerai indah, jubah Hogwarts nya melambai-lambai saat berjalan, ya ampun tidak bisakah dia meninggalkan buku-bukunya itu.

"Hai Molly," aku tak begitu sadar kapan tepatnya aku berjalan ke meja Ravenclaw.

"Hai." Hanya Hai? Ayolah James, dia memang begitu.

"Kata Lily kau tengah mengadakan penelitian di Kementerian Sihir, kenapa tak bilang padaku?"

Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandangku. "Haruskah?" dia bertanya sepolos Lily.

"Tentu saja, kau ini pacarku-" dia melotot padaku. "Maksudku calon pacar, apalagi jika kau pergi dengan si idiot Stanley."

"Jaga ucapanmu James," katanya memperingati. "Dan dia sama sekali bukan idiot."

"Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya," kataku tak mau tahu.

"Dia rekan Ketua Muridku tentu saja kami dekat, dan soal berada didekat-dekat orang itu urusanku, kau bukan siapa-siapa James."

Entah kenapa, hatiku sakit saat mendengarnya. Bukankah dia sudah biasa melakukan itu? tapi rasanya berbeda, seperti saat aku kehilangan sapuku saat berumur tujuh tahun, entah dicuri atau terbang sendiri.

"Hei James, kau kenapa?" Molly menatapku, sudah lamakah aku terdiam.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Honey, aku baik-baik saja." Aku tersenyum padanya.

Dia sempat merengut, "Tapi wajahmu kelihatan pucat, mungkin kau bisa pergi ke Madam Pomfrey."

Aku menyeringai jahil. "Kau perhatian sekali pada calon suamimu ini, percaya deh aku baik."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu James, aku harus ke kantor McGonagall untuk memberikan laporan." Aku sangat yakin tadi wajahnya memerah, dia pasti sudah menyukaiku.

Tapi- Hei James Sirius Potter adalah cowok super keren yang penuh percaya diri.

Itu benar, aku pasti bisa, apalagi saudara beserta sahabatku juga ikut membantu.

"Ada kemajuan James?" tanya Lou ketika aku kembali.

"Kurasa," jawabku lemah.

Aku tak begitu ingat kejadian selanjutnya, karena menghabiskan waktu dengan memandangi tumpukan daging yang tersaji didepanku.

"Kastil berhantu!" seseorang berteriak didekat pintu.

Aku berbalik dan melihat Profesor Trelawney berjalan menyusuri lorong di antara meja Ravenclaw dan Slytherin. Dia tampak ketakutan, dengan syal nya miring dan kacamata bertengger di sudut yang aneh di wajahnya. Demi Godric, anak-anak terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

"Lihat itu James, aku aku tak-" Fred tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena tertawa.

"Kita harus bersikap biasa saja, mereka bisa mencurigai kita," tegurku.

"Ada apa Sybill? Apa kau melihat kematian seseorang lagi?" tanya McGonagall ketus, ia kelihatan sangat terganggu.

"Ini bahkan lebih buruk Minerva, ada yang merubah kelasku. Aku langsung melihat ke bola ramalanku, dan ia mengatakan kepada saya bahwa ini berarti kegelapan akan melanda sekolah. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu, Kepala Sekolah! Setiap orang dalam bahaya!"

Aku, Lou, Fred dan yang lainnya mencoba dengan berat agar tak tertawa karena seisi Aula tengah kebingungan saat ini. Pernahkah kau merasakan Jampi Jenaka yang berlebihan, ku pikir seperti itu yang kurasakan. Apa bola Kristal bisa berbicara? Jika ada aku ingin membeli satu, agar bisa mengucapkan jawaban ujian Ramalan.

"Sybill, tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" kata McGonagall keras.

"Aku bangun pada pagi hari dan bola Kristal sepertinya menyuruhku untuk melihatnya, tetapi mereka semua tak ada, mereka pergi entah kemana, dan berganti dengan kuali-kuali jelek, bahan-bahan entah apa, botol-botol berisi ramuan," Trelawney menjelaskan masih dengan wajah ketakutannya.

"Bolehkah kita tertawa James?" wajah Ryan terlihat sangat menyedihkan, dengan prihatin aku menggeleng.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan sekolah ini." Profesor Slughorn yang masih menggunakan piyamanya berdiri tepat dipintu, tongkat teracung-acung dan bersiap mengutuk siapa saja yang mendekatinya.

"Dan kau kenapa lagi Profesor Slughorn?" tanya McGonagall kesal, aku suka sekali melihat wajahnya yang menderita itu.

"Mengapa kelasku penuh dengan bola-bola ramalan, semua ramuan berharga ku hilang, aku bersumpah akan mengutuk siapa saja yang mencurinya," kata Slughorn berapi-api.

"Kelihatannya kelas Ramalan telah ditukar dengan Ramuan," kata Profesor Bane, dia memang kelewat pintar.

"Sekarang saya akan meminta semua guru untuk mengecek ruangan kelasnya," putus McGonagall.

Lima belas menit kemudian Hogwarts meledak dengan tawa, tidak memperdulikan pelototan McGonagall yang seribu kali lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya. Semuanya telah tahu bahwa ini hanya lelucon , salah satu lelucon yang paling brilian yang keluar dari otakku, aku benar-benar melepaskan semua tawa yang ditahan sejak tadi.

"Lelucon yang sangat lucu," geram McGonagall. "Kelas pagi dibatalkan-" ucapan McGonagall terputus karena sorakan mengerikan dari para siswa.

"Tenang semuanya, bagi yang melakukan ini siap-siap mendapat hukuman." Aku memberikan tatapan _Tenang saja_ pada semua orang yang ikut membantu semalam. "Para Prefect dan Ketua Murid, silahkan berkumpul didepan, ada sesuatu yang harus kalian bereskan!"

Empat orang dari Gryffindor berdiri, salah satunya Rose yang terlebih dahulu menatapku tajam, seolah berkata _Akan ku adukan pada Aunt Hermione_.

"Kita free hari ini, apa yang hendak kita lakukan?"

"Quidditch tentu saja," jawabku santai sambil melihat Molly yang berbincang serius dengan McGonagall, 9 orang bertampang merengut berada disekitarnya. Untung saja aku bukan Prefect, jabatan itu memang sangat menyedihkan, dijadikan pesuruh oleh para guru.

"Tapi tak ada Max dan Hannah," kata Eric.

"Mereka bisa menyusul, ayo kita ke lapangan sebelum keduluan anak Ravenclaw."

Latihan hari ini berjalan lancar meskipun Max dan Hannah kelihatan lelah, aku juga merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan semalam. Aku menyuruh mereka untuk mandi, makan lalu beristirahat dengan baik.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Menara Gryffindor aku bertemu dengan Al yang wajahnya merah padam, wajahnya yang kata orang-orang itu tampan tercoreng entah cairan apa.

"Sialan kau James!" Dia mendorong tubuhku, tapi Fred dan Lou menahanku sehingga aku tak jatuh.

"Hei hei brother, kau kenapa?" Aku tahu dengan jelas penyebabnya, dia kan salah satu Prefect, suruh siapa kau tidak langsung menuruti omonganku untuk mengembalikan lencana tolol itu pada McGonagall.

"Ini pasti ulah kalian kan!" serunya keras, bukan tipikal Al sama sekali.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas Al." Fred nyengir.

"Gara-gara kalian aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Parkinson, memindakan kuali-kuali ke ruang bawah tanah," katanya ngos-ngosan saking kesalnya.

"Dia cantik kan?" kini giliran Louis, Al memberinya death glare.

"Dan gara-gara itu Clara marah berat padaku."

"Masa hanya karena itu dia marah padamu sih," kata Fred.

"Kalian tidak mengerti sepenuhnya." Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan, dia kelihatan tertekan sekali. "Kalau Clara tidak mau memaafkanku, aku akan mengadu pada McGonagall." Setelah mengatakan itu ia pergi, ku beritahu kalian Al yang terkenal kalem bisa menjadi sangat menyeramkan jika tengah marah, temparemen dari Mom.

"Tadi itu langkah sekali loh, seharusnya aku merekamnya."

"Hei Fred, ini masalah serius bagaimana jika Al benar melapor pada McGonagall," bentak Louis, diantara kami bertiga bisa dibilang dia yang paling takut dengan McGonagall.

"Dia hanya menggertak," kataku, sebenarnya tak terlalu yakin, tapi mengingat betapa kacaunya ia tadi hanya karena pacarnya marah bisa lain akhirnya.

"Lelucon sialan, harusnya aku bisa mengikuti kelas Herbologi hari ini atau belajar untuk NEWT diperpus." Ketika aku berbalik untuk mencari asal suara tersebut aku mendapati Molly, wajahnya ditekuk, rambutnya ia ikat asal dan tak ada buku untuk kali ini.

Aku memberikan tatapan _Kalian duluan saja_ pada keduanya. "Hai Molly."

"Hai, ughh James badanmu kotor dan bau, pasti habis berlatih olahraga konyol yang bisa membuat orang meninggal itu kan!" Ia menatapku seolah aku ini cacing flobber.

"Aku koreksi ya, aku sehabis berlatih olahraga paling menyenangkan di dunia." Ia mendengus sebal, kata Uncle Ron, Molly itu terlalu mirip dengan Uncle Percy, yang hanya memperdulikan pelajaran dan masa depan.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

"Hari terburuk, aku kira hari ini akan mendapat pujian dari McGonagall karena sudah menyelesaikan penelitian dengan baik, tapi aku merasa seperti tukang angkat barang dari kelas ke kelas." Maafkan aku Molly, kenapa kau tak bicara padaku soal itu terlebih dahulu, aku kan bisa mengundur hari leluconnya. "Demi Rowena, aku akan meng-cruciatus siapapun yang melakukannya!" aku menelan ludah susah, tenang James dia sama sekali tak tahu.

"Itu benar, menurutku lelucon ini sangat tidak keren."

"Membuat guru-guru Hogwarts gempar kau bilang tidak keren?" ia menatapku aneh.

"Tentu saja, mendandani Flich seperti banshee barulah keren." Dia tergelak.

"Begitu lebih baik, kau jadi kelihatan lebih cantik." Apa itu dipipinya, apa ia merona?

"Hmm, aku harus ke ruang rekreasi, bye James." Ia melewatiku dengan masih tetap menunduk, Godric apakah ini suatu pertanda, jika ia-

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" suara yang tidak ada duanya, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah adik perempuanku sendiri. "Kau apakan Rafael?" ia berkacak pinggang, persis kebiasaan Mom jika memarahiku.

"Hanya memberinya sedikit 'hadiah' Lily-kins." Aku mengedip padanya.

"Dia cuma membantuku dalam tugas Ramuan." Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, mungkin menahan diri agar tidak mencekik leherku.

"Eric bilang dia kurang ajar padamu." Dan aku langsung mengirimi bangsat Ravenclaw itu surat yang mengandung kutukan bisulan selama seminggu tepat diwajah.

"Dasar mulut ember, awas saja Creveey." Matanya berkilat-kilat marah, hei adikku sayang ini semua demi kebaikanmu.

Dua tahun yang lalu, saat berada di King Cross, Mom bilang padaku dan Al-khususnya aku untuk menjaga adik kecil kami yang luar biasa manis, jangan biarkan dia menangis, jangan biarkan dia sendiri dan aku menambahi jangan biarkan dia pacaran, dan Mom menjawab _Terseralah, yang terpenting jagalah dia selalu_.

"Dan kau Potter berhenti mengurusi urusanku, kalau tidak Mom akan tahu kejadian hari ini! Sekian."

Ya cerita berakhir sampai disini, dengan aku yang diancam oleh kedua adikku dengan tatapan membunuh. Kakak yang malang bukan? Tapi yang terbaik dari hari ini adalah mengetahui bahwa Molly juga menyukaiku.

**Maaf ya updatenya lama :D maaf juga kalo chapter ini kesannya krik banget :3**

**Leluconnya itu, aku terinspirasi dari author HP luar dengan ID Gryffin_Duck (salah satu author HP favorit aku :3)**

**Minta RnR oke, biar semangat lanjutinnya..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jangan Anggap Aku Seperti Anak Kecil**

**Chapter 4**

**********HAPPY READING**********

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu, selain pertandingan Quidditch pertama dimusim ini, hari ini juga aku akan mencoba peruntunganku dalam menyatakan cinta pada Molly Weasley. Jika boleh jujur, aku tak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya.

"Tenang saja James, kita pasti menang, Lily tak main," kata Ryan.

"Jadi kau senang adikku terluka?" aku memelototinya, Lily memang berada dirumah sakit sejak semalam dan dilarang bertanding.

"Oh ayolah James, tenang sedikit."Fred merangkul pundakku.

"Apa begitu kelihatan?" tanya ku dengan nada rendah, sehingga hanya aku dan dia saja yang bisa mendengar.

"Kau persis seperti robot." Ia tergelak.

"Diam." Bukannya diam dia malah tergelak semakin keras, jika bukan teman seperjuangan dalam membuat lelucon sudah aku kutuk dia.

Maxime menatapku penuh tanya, "Perlukah kita membawanya ke Madam Pomfrey."Dengan polosnya dia menunjuk Fred.

Satu, dua, tiga.

Tawa pun meledak kencang, bahkan Hannah yg sejak tadi asyik mengobrol dengan Louis untuk merencanakan strategi pertandingan ikut tertawa."Bercandamu lucu sekali Bung,"kata Fred merengut pada Max.

"Kukira ia bisa dilantik untuk menjadi anggota Marrauder yg keempat," ujar Lou, aku mengangguk kearahnya.

"Tingkahmu agak aneh," balas Max."Dan soal tawaran itu akan aku pertimbangkan."lanjutnya geli sendiri.

"Jangan terima Max, aku tidak mau menjadi satu-satunya orang normal di tim ini," seru Hannah.

"Jadi kami tidak normal begitu?"kami berlima memandangnya.

"Kalian sudah menyadarinya bukan."

Sisa waktu 15 menit yang biasanya digunakan untuk nerancang strategi dihabiskan untuk saling menghina satu sama lain, yang cukup membuat suasana hatiku kembali membaik.

"Kapten tim silahkan berjabat tangan," ujar Madam Hooch. Aku dan Corner berjabat tangan dengan tangan meremas satu sama lain. "Oke, naik ke sapu kalian."

Madam Hooch meniup peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai dan terdengar teriakan dari Nathan Jordan, sang komentator pertandingan. Belum satu menit pertandingan berjalan, Hannah berhasil membobol gawang Ravenclaw, cewek itu begitu menawan saat berada diatas sapu, jika saja aku bertemu lebih dulu bertemu dengannya dan bukan Molly, mungkin aku bakal naksir dia.

Ahh Molly, apakah Ariel berhasil membujuknya untuk menonton pertandingan ini.

Merlin, itu dia, duduk diantara pendukung Gryffindor dan tengah menatapku.

"McLaggen terbang mendekati gawang Gryffindor, James tangkap itu."

Apa?

Sial, bagaimana McLaggen bisa ada didepanku, untung lemparannya agak meleset. Dia memang tidak boleh dianggap remeh, begitu pula anggota tim Ravenclaw yg lain. Memang lawan sesungguhnya Gryffindor bukan mereka tetapi Slytherin yang tahun lalu menjadi juara, karena kepiawaian Al dan juga mata Malfoy yang sangat jeli mencari Snitch. Tetapi tahun ini kami tak akan menyerah dan harus merebut piala itu.

Tim kami hebat. Buktinya kami sudah memimpin 50-0 saat ini, membuat suporter Gryffindor menyanyikan "Gryffindor Yang Terhebat" ciptaan musisi paling beken, James Potter dan Fred Weasley.

Hanya McLaggen dan Corner yang membuat aku sedikit kesusahan, tapi kebanyakan aku bisa mengatasi lemparan mereka. Eric menangkap Snitch 20 menit kemudian, Gryffindor menang telak 270-40. Anggota tim Gryffindor sempat melakukan selebrasi diiringi nyanyian riangsuporter.

Sebelum meninggalkan lapangan, aku sempat melirik tempat Molly duduk. Walaupun jarak kami yang cukup jauh tapi aku bisa melihat bibirnya yang tersenyum.

Tunggu aku malam ini.

Ternyata tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan, serius deh aku merasa gugup sekali sekarang. Berhubung disini hanya berada sedikit orang, tak apalah image cool ku hilang sedikit.

"Ini romantis sekali," aku mendengar suara Kate yang mendamba. "Semoga Molly menerima cintanya." Terimakasih atas doanya calon sepupu.

Lihat James, para sepupunya saja mendukung hubunganmu dan Molly.

Aku mondar-mandir didepan Lily dan Malfoy, cowok itu awas saja jika macam-macam dengan adikku, aku sudah menyiapkan tugas super berat untukmu, tunggu saja besok.

"Pucey berhenti tebar pesona dan cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu!" Lily nampaknya terganggu dengan aktivitas bocah ceking itu, ya aku juga setuju. "Dan kau James, bisakah kau diam aku pusing melihatmu seperti itu." Dia berganti melotot padaku.

"Aku tak bisa Lils," kataku lemas, aku perlu ditenangkan tahu bukan dibentak-bentak.

"Al mungkin kau bisa memberinya trik-trik untuk menembak seseorang." Fred menampilkan seringai jahilnya.

"Kemarilah Kak." Tangan Al memberi kode agar mendekat.

"Sampai mati pun tak akan," kataku ogah-ogahan.

Harus ku akui- walaupun berat, jika kisah cinta adikku itu lebih mulus dariku. Dia berpacaran dengan Clara Scammander, satu dari beberapa orang cantik dan terkenal di Hogwarts. Tapi sebentar lagi aku juga akan mendapatkan Sang Ketua Murid terbaik Hogwarts.

"Nah James sudah waktunya kau bersiap-siap."

"Tempat apaan ini?" adalah yang pertama kali diucapkan Molly saat melihat tempat super romantis kreasi orang-orang dekatku ini.

"Dan kau James, kau seperti orang hendak ke pesta saja."

Serius tuh orang yang ada dihadapanku ini Ketua Murid yang terkenal pandai, masa sih dia tak bisa membaca suasana.

Aku berdehem, "Kita memang hendak berpesta."

Dia menghela nafas kasar. "Oh ayolah James, aku sedang tidak mood bercanda." Ia tampak bosan sekali duduk dikursi depanku. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Mendadak dialog yang sudah ku hafal sedari 3 hari yang lalu lenyap begitu saja dari otak jenius ku. "Hmm aku.. aku-"

"Jangan bercanda James." Hei apa ekspresi wajahku ini tengah bercanda, batinku mendadak kesal.

"Aku cinta padamu." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku, gagal total deh menembak dengan gaya heroik romantisnya.

"Sudah ku tebak."

"Maaf?"

"Sungguh buang-buang waktu, aku bisa mengerjakan setengah dari tugas Mantra." Apa dia kira perkataanku kali ini juga hanya lelucon.

"Aku serius Molly, aku benar-benar mencintaimu- yah sedari dulu," sergahku keras.

"Maaf James, bagiku kau tetap sama seperti dulu. Dan-" Dia menggantungkan ucapannya. "Perasaanku masih sama seperti dulu."

Deg.

Aku tidak pernah menduga jawaban yang seperti ini dan aku benar-benar tidak siap untuk menerimanya.

"Tidakkah… usahaku selama bertahun-tahun ini… mengubah perasaanmu?"

Wajahnya sendu saat memandangku, entah kasihan padaku atau apa. "Bagiku kau tetap sama, James si anak kecil."

"Aku bukan anak kecil," ujarku penuh penekanan dan amarah.

"Kau masih seperti anak kecil Potter," balas Molly tak terima.

"Sekarang aku Kapten Quidditch, dalam pelajaran pun aku tak buruk, jago dalam duel, aku beda dengan yang dulu Weasley." Belum pernah aku sesakit ini sebelumnya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Tidak, banyak yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku baru saja menggemparkan seluruh Hogwarts dengan lelucon buatanku dan-" ia menyela. "Jadi itu perbuatanmu?" geramnya.

"Ya tentu saja, siapa lagi bisa membuat lelucon hebat seperti itu selain aku."

"Seharusnya aku sudah menebaknya, dasar Anak Kecil!"

"Berhenti memanggilku Anak Kecil Weasley!" kataku berapi-api.

"Buktikan jika begitu," tantang Molly.

"Baik, aku akan membuktikannya padamu Weasley." Aku memandang tajam matanya. "Bahwa aku… bukan Anak Kecil!"

Cukup, cukup sudah aku menghamburkan waktu ku untuk mengejar-ngejar orang yang tak akan pernah mencintaiku, bahkan sedikit pun. Dan aku akan membuktikan pada Molly-si-keras-kepala-Weasley bahwa aku ini 'bukan' anak kecil.

Malam itu adalah malam terburuk dalam hidupku.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Fred, Lou," bentakku pada kedua orang didepanku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja James?"

Aku menyuapkan daging panggang terlebih dahulu ke mulutku sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja."

"Tapi kau baru saja-" Fred berhenti sejenak. "ditolak Molly," tambahnya dengan suara rendah.

"Aku malah senang Weasley itu menolakku," jawabku sesantai mungkin, kedua alis mereka mengernyit bingung. Peduli dengan itu.

"Nah sarapanku sudah selesai, aku pergi duluan."

Pasti mereka berdua bertanya-tanya akan sikapku ini, maaf kali ini aku tak bisa bercerita kepada kalian. Karena sekarang aku bukan anak kecil lagi.

Kenapa belum ada yang memberitahuku jika aku dipanggil Kepala Sekolah, apa si Weasley itu belum melapor kejadian semalam pada atasannya. Sekali lagi aku tak peduli.

Aku baru mencapai Aula Depan saat berpas-pasan dengan rombongan anak cewek Ravenclaw kelas 6, terbesit sebuah ide di otakku.

"Jessica" Yang bersangkutan berbalik melihatku, dari yang awalnya cemberut dia langsung tersenyum cerah saat mengetahui aku yang memanggilnya.

Ia cepar-cepat mendekatiku. "Ya, kenapa James?"

"Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku saat pesta Natal Slughorn?" aku mengerahkan segala pesonaku dan terbukti berhasil.

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja aku mau James."

Sudut mataku melihat kedatangan Weasley yang tengah mengobrol dengan Belby, ini kesempatanku. Aku menarik wajah Jessica dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Awalnya dia hanya berdiam diri karena kaget namun akhirnya membalas lumatanku.

Aku puas sekali saat melihat Weasley diam membantu di depan pintu Aula.

Aku menyudahi ciuman pertamaku dengan Bradley. "Jangan lupa dandan yang cantik." Aku mengedip padanya kemudian beranjak pergi.

Seperti ini lebih menyenangkan daripada mengejar orang yang tak akan pernah mencintai kita.

Apa yang bakal kalian rasakan jika tengah di siding oleh kedua adikmu? Mendengarkan saja dengan baik atau kabur dengan lari terbirit-birit. Berhubung aku sedang malas, jadi aku lebih memilih opsi yang pertama, walaupun dengan jaminan telingaku agak kurang normal dari biasanya, efek dari- yah kalian pasti jauh.

"Serius James kau pacaran dengan Jessica Bradley itu?" ini kelima kalinya Lily bertanya.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan yang lebih kreatif lagi apa Lils." Dia melotot padaku. "Baiklah, untuk kelima kalinya aku menjawab iya."

"Kok bisa sih, aku tidak menyukai sifatnya yang suka tebar pesona itu." Lily mendengus sebal. "Kemarin aku melihat dia yang mencoba mendekati Al." Al mengangkat bahu acuh, sedari tadi dia hanya diam memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

"Dia cantik kok, seksi pula, betul tidak Al?" Al melirikku sekilas, lalu kembali pada aktivitasnya. Pasti si Clara itu belum memaafkannya, tinggal cari yang lain apa susahnya sih.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya, aku lebih suka kau dengan Molly."

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama itu lagi," balasku dingin.

Hening.

"Al, kau bicara dong," kata Lily mendesak.

"Aku disini hanya menemanimu," Al menjawab tanpa minat.

"Kita ini satu keluarga-" "Siapa bilang tidak," Al mencegat, aku menyeringai kearahnya.

"Oleh karena itu kita harus saling membantu dan mengingatkan satu sama lain."

"Kau tidak lupa sarapan kan Al?"

"Tidak Kakakku sayang, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Cukup James, Al!" bentak Lily keras, gawat jiwa Mom mulai merasukinya. "Aku tahu kalian sedang galau berat, James jangan karena di tolak Molly kau menyerah seperti ini, aku yakin jika kau mau berjuang lagi-" aku menutup telingaku rapat-rapat, sampai Lily mengalihkan pandangannya pada Al.

"Kau juga Al, jangan hanya karena putus dengan Clara kau jadi menyebalkan seperti ini, jujur saja mantan cewek-mu itu agak menyebalkan."

"Kau juga harus mengerti perasaan kami Lils," seru Al terlalu dramatis menurutku.

"Kalian justru yang tak mengerti perasaanku, kalian hanya memperdulikan wanita saja tanpa memperdulikan adiknya sama sekali," kata Lily tanpa jeda, aku melihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Dasar cowok-cowok menyebalkan." Setelah berkata itu dia lari meninggalkan kami berdua yang saling berpandangan dengan bingung.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" kami bertanya berbarengan.

"Serius deh jangan sampai dia mengadu pada Mom," ujarku khawatir. Satu tahun yang lalu dia pernah melapor pada Mom soal aku dan Al yang mengabaikannya, jangan salahkan kami, itu karena sifat sok tuanya, dan malam hari nya kita langsung mendapat howler dari Mom.

"Hai James," aku merasakan seseorang yang mengamit lenganku, dari nada suaranya aku sih hafal. "Hai Al."

Al memutar matanya bosan. "Kita harus mendekati Lily baik-baik." Aku membaca sedikit kekhawatiran dimatanya.

"Dia bakal baik-baik saja Al, ayo Jess kita pergi dari sini."

Aku bisa mendengar dengusan Al, Lily itu bukan anak kecil lagi, pastinya dia bisa menghadapi masalahnya sendiri begitu pula aku- juga kau sendiri Al. Lagi pula saat ini aku butuh hiburan, dan cewek disampingku ini bisa menjadi salah satunya.

***************FIN***************

Kelamaan ya? Sorry

Makin gaje? Sorry juga

Banyak typo? Sorry lagi

RnR yaa jebal


End file.
